


Green Goo and All

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Mulder is late for yet another date, and you decide that it's time to break up with him. But will you go through with it?





	Green Goo and All

You sipped your wine nonchalantly, not quite enjoying the taste of the Moscato as it passed through your lips. It wasn’t that the liqueur was bad, of course, but your mind was too preoccupied to savour the drink. The powerful tick of the clock was stronger than the sweet tang of the drink, and you found yourself staring off as the minutes passed by.

Mulder was late. Again. Not that it was a surprise. You had grown accustomed to his late nights and distant travels as he worked his cases, but that didn’t stop you from missing him. If you tried to count the number of times he had called to cancel plans in order to chase down some alien, mutant man, or gremlin of the night, you would just end up pouring another glass of wine in sorrow. And the wine needed to last-- at least until your next lonely night.

You sighed, wondering why you signed up to deal with this emotional train wreck. It was always the same horrid ride; you planned a date, dressed your best and made a meal worthy of Martha Stewart’s blessings, and got “the call” where he apologized and said he’s in the middle of some big monster hunt. Your Martha Stewart-blessed dinner would end up meeting Tupperware instead of your plates, and you’d be left drinking away your heartbreak.

Of course you knew the work he did was important, and that his investigations helped to save countless lives. But yet some selfish part of you still wished that just once in a while, just for one night, he could set it all aside. Put it on the back burner. And instead, he’d focus on you, on your relationship. It was too much to ask, and you knew that. But enough was enough. You weren’t going to become a devastated alcoholic over him. You needed someone who could provide stability, and Mulder needed someone who could deal with his constant absence. 

As you finished your glass, you made up your mind: it was time to end things with Mulder. You had tried to make it work, but in the endgame you decided it just wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t that you wanted to leave him, in fact it was the last thing you wanted. 

You had loved him for years, and had been with him through thick and thin. The thoughts of those first nights could still bring a smile to your face; the two would watch sci fi movies in the dark, intertwined together on the couch like gangly teenagers. But ever since he had started to take these “X File” cases, you had seen less and less of the man you loved. 

You had been trying to rehearse some farewell speech when you were interrupted by a knock on the door. With a deep breath, you opened it, and on your doorstep was Mulder.

God he was a mess.

His suit was wet and coated with slime, and his hair was slicked every which way as green goo oozed down his face. The flowers he held were dainty little daisies, but were also half-dead. It wasn’t the most romantic scene you could picture, but you smiled nonetheless. 

Mulder grinned faintly back, and his eyes begged for forgiveness. So did his mouth. “I’m sorry for being late again, (y/n), I got here as soon as I could. But if it makes up for anything, I asked off an entire week to make up for all of the dates I had to cancel. I’m truly, truly sorry, love.” He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, and then grimaced as he felt the green goo stick to his fingers. You laughed, and instantly forgot your break-up speech and every angry thought you had only minutes prior. 

This. This is why you endured it all, every lonely night and emotional train wreck. Because at the end of the day, you were deeply in love with this wonderful man, green goo and all.


End file.
